User blog:Jkphantom9/RWBY Livestream Recap
So a few things we got out of this (thanks to delta835 on Tumblr!) : - Sun is from Vaccuo - We WILL go to Vaccuo someday - Vaccuo is apparently hot! - Neptune originally had a different design and was on a different team that hasn’t been introduced - Sun’s team is named SSUN! noted by several other people, it’s actually probably SSSN (Sun, Sage, Scarlet, Neptune) Pronounced ‘Sun’ - Semblances ‘can’ ‘maybe’ be hereditary (Monty: Uhhh, sure!!) - Analogy ‘If you’re Tony Hawks’ kid you’re probably gonna learn skateboarding’ - Humans and fanus can interbreed! Love is love! Maybe we’ve already seen one! - A lot of tech in Remnant runs on dust as a fuel source. Monty references an anime called Giant Robo. - Will the Shopkeep ever be happy? He’s always happy! But no, truthfully he will never because he’s Patrick. They referenced the Cabbage Guy analog from ATLA. - Shipping names! It was Monty’s idea! “We already have combo names!” Inspired from the Hobbit with the dwarves being ‘on point’ and knowing each others strengths, and having a subconscious communication. ‘Our generation of anime shipping is creative’. - Sooo many question about Ruby and Yang’s relationship. “HOLD ONTO YOUR BUTTS!” - What other sort of faunus are out there? Any limitations? We’ve only seen mammals, but there are other, rarer types of faunus. Pretty wide variety. ‘All the goats hang out together’. Sometimes faunus traits aren’t very apparent (i.e. Tukson not being super obvious). made the puma joke by the way! - Is Dust a limited resource? What happens if people start running out? They act pretty sneaky about this, probably referring to what Torchwick is doing. - Ruby has a holster/metal plate MAGNETS that keep the folded up Crescent Rose attached. - Blake has a tech backpack. - Will we see the symbol under Jaune’s armor? It has been hinted at in V1. - Something about the bottom of Jaune’s shoes. Apparently they are labeled ‘left’ and ‘right’! - Moon is important. NOT arbitrary. Not coincidental. - Why do the continents looks like dragons? It was a coincidence! Came from the ketchup map. - Are there school that focus on things like police/military, not hunters? They will go into this at the end of the season at bit. Similar to culinary colleges or medical colleges in our world. But Hunter colleges are the cream of the crop. - There will be history episodes after 4, 7, and 10. There will be 12 episodes this season. - Torchwick vs Locus, who would win? One on one, maybe Torchwick. Palomo v Neptune? Lol Neptune would faceroll him. - Mercury’s boots have a name? Not yet. - Boardgame scene is a fun way to get a lot of worldbuilding out. - Spent a fair amount of time actually making the rules for the game, but it’s not 100% complete. - Plush dolls ‘soon’ - Kara divebombed Arryn. It was fucking hilarious. - Inspiration for Weiss’ agility? It’s just cool. - How is Kerry getting into voice work and working as Neptune? He’s really liking it, it’s been awesome. Neptune is Arryn’s fav dude character. - Blake being even more intense than usual this year. Intent on finding out what’s really going on. Arryn says that Blake is very strong willed and becomes a little bit obsessed about getting things done, and it takes over a bit too much. It was exciting to do that, as it’s a change from the first season of Blake being mostly mellow. - Does Blake listen to people through her human or cat ears? Arryn thinks cat ears. - Everyone was pretty much surprised to see Cinder and co at Beacon. What are their age ranges? Lindsay says Michael looks like he’s still in high school but he’s in his 20s, so Cinder can rock it. Some people can just pass. Cinder is older than team RWBY but she’s still in the general age range. - Name for Neptune’s trident? Yeeah think?. Will post something later. - Need a beer semblance! - Something about footage at RTX, maybe will appear on the blurays. - Someone sent Miles Jaune’s sword. He’s going to go get it. It’s actually pretty cool, has a magnet so you can hook it to your pocket. - A lot of RT merch was delayed because of a strike on the west coast shipping. They will be here soon, plushies included. - RWBY Volume 2 confirmed to be the 3rd Charlie’s Angels movie - What was it like getting back into characters after the season break? Kara - It was easier after the experience of season 1. It becomes an ‘on off’ switch, it’s like riding a bike. Barb - It’s weird now recording at the new studio. It was really exciting to get back into character, RWBY is the most exciting thing I do at RT. The show has great fan response and momentum. I love doing it. Arryn - Felt more prepared going into S2. Wants to remaster her lines from S1. Miles - Getting a voice is rough at the start but once you’ve got it, you’ve got it. Barb has a clip of Miles swearing as Jaune. - RWBY has less vulgarity than RvB, more accessible for people. A lot of people talk about it being accessible to younger kids. Miles’ mom shows it to her classroom. - Religion exists? Yeah, may not talk about it for a while though. Jewish. Blake is Buddist - Other animal species do have an aura. Everything with a living soul has an aura. - Season vs Volumes? Nothing really at the moment. Originally 2 Volumes = 1 Season, one big arc. But now there may be 3 Volumes for the first story arc. No real distinction. Kinda like comic books. - Production is wrapping up now even though we are only 1/3 through the broadcast schedule. Animation team is wrapping up too. - Animation team comes out. - Neo was a last minute addition but has gotten REALLY popular. - Neo is Monty’s brainchild. There was a need for Torchwick to have a right hand. Inspiration came from Monty’s friend’s female Torchwick costume. Being pretty vague. This was just an introduction. - Animation team introduces themselves. - Bringing Junior back was actually a bit tricky because he was a pre-Season 1 asset, so things had to be updated. - Used Chapter 1 as a test for the new tech, new enhancements in Poser, things like better environments and background people. - ! Apparently people should keep looking for the guy with his glasses in front of his White Fang mask. Appeared at the rally in Chapter 4. - Talk about how the animation pipeline works. Everyone kind of does it a little differently. - Talking about that boob jiggle. It’s coming from the physics in Poser, and it’s always too much now. They try to scale it down. - Caesar has a tumblr, kaisergeiser I think? did Ozpin’s awesome office by the way. - Sound designer says that EVERY season he has put bowling pin sounds in. One was Ren hitting the tables in Chapter 1. - Ruby’s milk squeezing was liquid splat with a fart. - Will be a lot more DVD commentaries for RWBY Vol 2. Creative, Animation, Technical, and Cast. - Thanks for everyone sending in the fan art. - Chapter 5 is a good one! - And that’s a wrap! Category:Blog posts